Second Chance
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: Hylea feels a tug on her soul as she stares out at the stars from her home on Midgard. Deciding she cannot ignore it, she uses her Scrying Mirror to investigate. Seeing Loki in a confrontation with Odin over his heritage before Thor's coronation she uses her magic and approaches him, offering another way out before Thanos can get to him. AU. Eventual Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR ANYTHING IN THE MARVELVERSE! I ONLY OWN HYLEA!_**

**_A/N: THOUGHT I'D TRY WRITING AN AVENGERS FIC. HYLEA IS PRONOUNCED AS EYE-LEE-AH. RATED T JUST AS A PRECAUTION._**

* * *

**_Second Chance_**

_"__Sometimes, life gives you a second chance because just maybe the first time you weren't ready."_

_"__Everybody deserves a second chance in life, in this world and others. That's all I ask."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hylea sat by the window, looking outward and upward just staring at the stars. Living in the country gave one a beautiful view of the night sky, unhindered by the electric lights that dotted the streets in the city. Tears dripped slowly down her cheeks, her heart aching for the person whose pain she felt. The pain of bitter anger and loneliness tugged at her chest, her soul crying out. She wanted to help this person, it didn't matter who they were or what they were; no being should suffer pain like this. Hurrying back to her room, she grabbed a black velvet bag and opened it pulling out what looked like a small hand-held mirror with silver trim, the only difference was that instead of glass, like one would expect, the frame held a shiny onyx surface.

"Show the One that makes my Soul cry out." She whispered in Latin. Living for as long as she had, one did end up collecting many a rare item. The onyx surface rippled before showing a young dark haired man confronting an older man. Hylea knew instantly that this was taking place in Asgard, another of her former homes before her departure and subsequent arrival on Midgard. The young Aesir-raised Jotun had obviously just found out his true heritage. Waiting until he left the throne room she whispered, "Young Sorcerer, hear me."

She watched as he frowned, continuing on to his rooms using less frequented passages through the palace halls.

"**Good evening, young sorcerer.**" She said, speaking Old Norse as he entered his rooms.

"**Who is there? Show yourself!**" he demanded, snarling.

"**Patience my young one, you must have patience. Come to the nearest mirror and you shall see me.**" She replied with a chuckle before whispering, "Young Sorcerer, see me." The mirror rippled and shifted so it looked as though she was standing across from him.

"**Who are you? Why do you not show your face? I suppose you are another come to mock me, are you not?**" he asked, scowling.

"**I am known merely as Hylea. I am not here to mock you, young one and as for my obscured face, well it would not do to gain Heimdall's attention after so many centuries of avoiding his sight.**" Hylea replied with a low chuckle.

"**What do you want?**" he asked tersely, ignoring the fact that she kept calling him young one.

"**I wish for you to visit with me for a while, Loki.**" She replied the smile on her face could be heard in her voice. Loki realised that it mattered not if he hadn't told her his name. She would know many things, names included.

"**Very well, I have a need to be away from these arrogant fools anyway.**" He replied and despite the scowl on his face and the anger and bitterness in his voice she could see the relief in his posture.

"**Pack some things, Loki. I shall pull you through the mirror.**" She said. He nodded and waved his hand, packing his most prized possessions while on Midgard Hylea weaved her magic and extended the mirror before placing it on the wall, prepared for his arrival.

"**I am ready, Lady Hylea.**" Loki said, reaching down to grab his bags. Casting one more spell over the mirror on her side she stuck her hand through, grabbed his bags before once more reaching out to him. He took her hand and as he was pulled through, his doors slammed open and he heard Thor's voice.

"BROTHER, NO!"

* * *

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED, FLAMES ARE NOT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AVENGERS RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO THE MARVELVERSE. I ONLY OWN HYLEA.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Where are we?" Loki asked looking around the room, an inflection of curiosity highlighting his voice.

"We are on Midgard, in the countryside. None will bother us here and when you stepped through my mirror a spell settled over you which will hide you from Heimdall's view. He shall not find you anymore unless you wish for him to find you." Hylea explained, noting the spark of happiness and hope in the depths of his eyes even as he plastered a smirk on his face.

"That is…good. You are still in shadow, Lady Hylea. Do you not wish me to see you?" Loki asked his head tilted to the side slightly.

"I am aware Loki. I am always shrouded in shadow, they are hard to dissipate. Come, I shall take you to your room." Hylea responded, shaking off the shadows that protected their mistress. Loki nodded, following after her.

"I thank you, Lady Hylea for allowing me to remove myself from Asgard." Loki said as they entered a spacious room with a large bed in the middle of it.

"It is no problem, Loki. I have desired another's company for a time. You may call me Hylea there is no need to call me Lady for I am no such thing. There is a bathroom through that door and a walk in wardrobe through that one." Hylea replied, pointing to two doors next to each other.

"Thank you, Hylea. You are most gracious." Loki said with a nod.

"I shall prepare dinner. I have yet to eat even though it is late. I hope you shall join me." Hylea replied softly as she walked out of the room and left Loki to himself.

* * *

**_Asgard..._**

"I am sorry, Father. I did not reach him in time. Loki is gone." Thor said, kneeling before Odin.

"Rise my son. It matters not we will have Heimdall find him. Go to him now." Odin replied.

"Of course father." Thor replied, striding out of the throne room. He approached the stables and prepared his horse before riding down the rainbow bridge towards Heimdall.

"Heimdall! Father wishes you to search for Loki." Thor boomed as he dismounted and approached the Guardian of the Bifrost.

"My Prince. Loki is hidden from my Sight. I am unable to find him." Heimdall replied turning his golden gaze to Thor.

"Then 'tis a shame. I shall inform Father." Thor said, remounting his horse and turning back towards the city.

* * *

Watching through her Scrying Mirror, Hylea gave a satisfied smirk. Loki would be safe from what could have happened. She was lucky her spell to make Odin reveal Loki's heritage before Thor's coronation worked so well, even if she had forgotten about it. Now she would spend time helping the young sorcerer to reinforce his mind shields so as to prevent Thanos' influence from affecting him like it did in the alternate universe she had dreamed of. Loki was safe and hidden from Heimdall's All-Seeing Eyes now. All she had to do now was free his son's from their enchantments and contact Hela. Hylea knew he would be delighted to have his children returned to him.

Moving back into the kitchen she prepared dinner for them both even as she looked out at the stars. As their meal cooked she noticed the stars aligning themselves into a certain pattern that she had not seen since before the war between Jotenheim and Asgard. It was what had caused her to flee after all.

_'War is coming to Midgard.'_ She thought sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, THEY BELONG TO THE MARVELVERSE! I ONLY OWN HYLEA.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Loki shifted restlessly in his sleep, strange dreams plaguing his mind. His eyes snapped open, the emerald green shifting to bright ice blue. Standing he made his way to his hostesses room, words floating through his head.

_'Kill her. Find a way to me. Get the Tesseract to me and I will give you Midgard to rule as the kingdom you deserve.'_ The voice whispered to him. Loki called his armour and staff to him, a cold smirk working its way onto his face. Opening her door, his smirk widened as he watched her sleep. Something inside him struggled for control, fighting this sudden influence in his mind but he ignored it. Walking towards her, he pulled a dagger from its sheath on his hip and placed it on her throat and pressing down intending to slit her throat. At the last minute her amethyst eyes snapped open, even as the shadows restrained him.

"**_Thanos, I did wonder when you would show up. I did not expect you so soon._**" She said in the Ancient Language, staring him straight in the eyes.

"**_You thought you could hide my puppet from me Shadow Mistress? I will always find him; nothing will prevent me from my control of him. Jotuns are so easy to manipulate._**" Thanos replied, his voice echoing with Loki's.

"**_You picked the wrong Jotun to mess with, Mad Titan. This Jotun is mine and mine alone. You shall not have him._**" Hylea hissed fiercely. Walking forward she placed her hands on his temples and started chanting in a mixture of languages; Ancient-Speak, Old Norse, Latin and a few others.

"**_NO! NO! YOU DARE TAKE MY PUPPET!? STOP THIS CHANTING, HE IS MINE!_**'" Thanos yelled. His voice was drowned out as Hylea chanted louder and faster, breaking the connection between the two and shielding Loki's mind from future influence. By the time she'd finished, her eyes had a faint glow and so did Loki's. Sinking to the ground, she pulled the other immortal with her and before he could say or do anything she kissed him full on the mouth for a few moments, sealing her spell that protected him then finally passing out.

* * *

Waking slowly, Hylea yawned. Noticing she was back in her bed, she smiled softly. Now that Thanos' influence was gone from Loki, she knew a decent young man was breaking free. He'd been under that influence for some time which was why it took so much effort and time to shield his mind. He was now back to being as kind as he was when he was a young boy growing up with his adopted brother. She knew he still held some bitterness and was slightly more jaded but that was only due to his children's treatment and the wars that he had participated in. Taking a deep breath she smiled widely at the scent of food wafting through her door. After showering she walked into her wardrobe and pulled on her favourite dark purple skinny jeans and a black singlet paired with a grey cardigan. Pulling her hair into a messy bun at the base of her neck, she slipped on her black ballet flats and walked into the kitchen/dining room where Loki was making breakfast.

"I made breakfast, Hylea. I apologise for what happened last night. You must think me a monster." He said softly, a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you Loki. You did not have to and I do not think you a monster. Just misguided among a few other things." She replied, walking up to him and pulling him into a brief but warm hug.

"Why do you not think less of me? All on Asgard most certainly would." Loki asked as he turned back to the pancakes in the pan.

"We are not in Asgard. I do not think less of you because I was also once shunned by them for my power." Hylea replied as she started making tea and pulling plates, dishes and cutlery from the cupboards and drawers.

"What is your power?" Loki asked, true curiosity in his tone as he served up the last of the pancakes.

"I am known by many in the nine realms as the Shadow Mistress. I am the Goddess of the Moon." She replied softly, glancing at him.

"You are the Shadow Mistress? I have heard stories about you. A few centuries after your disappearance many Asgardians thought you to be dead." Loki replied, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am alive as you can see. I am a few centuries older than you so I believe you were but a boy when I left. I travelled all over the nine realms but never stayed for long; until I found Midgard of course. I built my house here in the countryside of one of the lesser known countries, a few thousand years after the first inhabitants of this island nation. My land is vast and hidden from mortal eyes so you may do as you please here. None will stop you. Now come, I believe we should eat before our food goes cold, hm?" she explained carrying her food to the small table in the dining area. Loki chuckled and followed after her. They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, both contemplating various thoughts hovering through their minds.

* * *

Days passed and they settled into a routine, working around and with each other. It was the sort of scene one would expect of a couple of old married people. Hylea always kept an eye on the stars, making mental notes of how fast the new war was approaching Midgard. She kept an eye on Loki making sure his mental shields remained as strong as always and made plans to get his children back to him. She was lucky there was one on Asgard who owed her a favour otherwise she'd not be able to get Sleipnir away from the golden realm. The days turned into weeks and then months before she was finally ready to contact Hela; making sure Loki was settled in properly and stable was a lot of work but then so was magically creating extra rooms within the house for Loki's children and a few other guests. Walking into her study, she enlarged it before shutting the door, locking it and putting up strong silencing wards. Facing the silver framed onyx surface on the wall she tapped it, pushing some magic into it to open the portal between the Asgard stables and her study. The surface rippled before becoming clear allowing her a good view of the stables.

"Show me Sleipnir." She whispered softly. The view changed to show Sleipnir resting in his stables, the stable hand giving him food before walking away.

"**I call upon the One who Guards Sleipnir. A favour is to be fulfilled this day.**" She intoned in gruff Ancient-Speak. A figure shimmered into existence next to Sleipnir, waking the horse from his slumber.

"**Shadow Mistress. It has been a while. What is your favour?**" the figure asked.

"**Loosen Sleipnir's enchantment and send him through to me. It is time Loki's children were returned to him. The God of Mischief and Magic has suffered more than enough, he does not deserve to suffer because Odin is afraid. I will remove the rest of the enchantment since it is my magic Odin somehow used to bind the poor child.**" Hylea replied, anger coating her tone at the thought of Odin somehow using her magic to bind the poor children.

"**It is done, Shadow Mistress. Sleipnir is coming through now. What of Fenris?**" the figure stated as Sleipnir trotted through the portal into the enlarged study.

"**If you have access to him then remove the chains, break half his enchantment, send him through and I shall do the rest. That is always our deal.**" Hylea replied as she removed the rest of Sleipnir's enchantment. She watched as his horse form changed into that of a young boy with hair as dark as Loki's.

"**I have access to all of Asgard and its secrets. I will be but a moment.**" The figure said before shimmering away again only to return with a less mad looking Fenris the Wolf. Sending him through, the figure disappeared and the portal closed leaving Hylea to remove the rest of Fenris' enchantments. Smiling she conjured clothes on the boys with a blanket each and picked them up gently feeling warmth spread through her as they snuggled into her chest. A flick of her finger and the wards were removed, the room shrunk back to its original size and the door unlocked and opened.

Walking to the living room where she knew he sat reading, Hylea walked in and sat down across from him on the other sofa.

"Loki." She said softly, gaining his attention. He looked up and promptly dropped his book as he noticed the two dark haired bodies snuggled into her.

"My children." He whispered, eyes watering.

"Sleipnir and Fenris are both of them, here Loki and free from their cruel enchantments. It is no joke, no hoax. I called in a favour back in Asgard and had your children there returned to you." Hylea said gently, a soft smile on her lips.

"Thank you. Hylea, thank you; I do not doubt you know how much this means to me. I have to ask why though. I have done nothing to receive such kindness." Loki replied, standing and walking over to them pulling both children into his lap.

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life as well as happiness and you have not had it in this world or any other. I do this because it needs to be done. All I ask is that you give others a chance in return." Hylea said softly, standing and leaving so that Loki and his children could have some time alone.

* * *

**Asgard...**

"My King! Sleipnir is missing. I had fed him not an hour ago and when I went back to start dressage he was gone. His stable was still closed and everything, no sign of someone releasing him at all. He just wasn't there and still isn't!" a stable hand called panting as he arrived in the throne room, bent down on one knee in the formal Asgardian bow.

"Search for him. Have someone che–" Odin started, only to be interrupted by a guard running into the room.

"Fenris is missing, my King!" The guard shouted.

"Do not tell anyone of the developments!" He ordered, dismissing them. Odin gave a shout of frustration and anger after sending the two away. He would consult his wife and Heimdall to see what could be done and if the escape of Loki's monster children would be any threat to Asgard in the future. He hoped it would not be so. With a swirl of his cape, he stormed from the room in search of Frigga.

* * *

**A/N: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. FLAMES ARE NOT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, THEY BELONG TO THE MARVELVERSE. I ONLY OWN HYLEA.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Loki often spent more time smiling in the days and weeks that followed, enjoying time with his sons as Hylea searched the world for any sign of Jormungand and talking to Hela as she tried to arrange a time for the Queen of Helheim to visit. She'd also continuously checked up on Asgard to see how they were faring with the revelation that both Sleipnir and Fenris were missing, chuckling when she watched their futile efforts to hunt the missing monsters (well, former monsters anyway). It was amusing to see Odin in such a tizzy over something that really held no significance to him.

"Aunty Hylea! Come play with us!" she heard from her doorway. She'd told the children they were not allowed to enter her room without her express permission but if the door was open, as it usually was during the day unless something came up, they could then ask her something or talk to her.

"Alright then, you little ragamuffins. I'll be with you in a moment. Why don't you ask your father to make some sandwiches for lunch and we can eat outside, hm?" Hylea said, turning to the door to see her pseudo-nephews giggling and whispering to each other before turning to grin at her mischievously.

"Can we have a picnic instead?" Sleipnir asked working his new-found ability for the puppy-dog face.

"Of course you can." Hylea chuckled. She could resist the face but knew Loki couldn't and it made for more entertainment on her part. She couldn't wait to see what would happen when Jormungand was retrieved and the other two learnt to use that particular face on Loki.

"Yay! Thank you Aunty Hylea!" the boys chorused before running off to find their father. Putting her work away, she stood chuckling at the sound of the enthusiastic boys that were pestering their father to make sandwiches.

Walking out of the room and following the sound of the children's chatter, she found them pulling all sorts of ingredients from the cupboards and fridge placing them on the counter while Loki watched on with an amused expression. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Apparently you said they could have a picnic." He said with a soft smile.

"Yes, I did. It's not a problem is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all though why on earth would we need…uh, jelly beans? For a sandwich topper, I have no idea." Loki commented, picking up the bag of said sweets. Hylea smirked and walked over to the bench looking at the random collection of ingredients upon it.

"Huh, I didn't even know I had the ingredients for that." She commented randomly.

"Now we've gotten all the ingredients out can we start making the picnic?" Fenris asked softly, an excited smile on his face. Hylea turned and smiled at him and collected a few random ingredients from the bench, placing them on the table along with a bowl, whisk and wooden spoon.

"Alrighty then. Sleipnir, you're going to help your father prepare the sandwiches, salad and pack some cookies while Fenris and I shall make something the mortals call ambrosia as well as prepare the fruit juice and a fruit salad. Sound good to you guys?" Hylea said, handing out instructions. Loki smiled and gave an affirmative while both boys nodded furiously and giggled.

"What first Aunty Hylea?" Fenris asked quietly.

"Well, first while I whip the cream you can mix the fruit juice. Okay?" Hylea replied, smiling down at the small boy.

"Okay!" He chirped happily as he carefully poured the concentrated juice into the bottle before pouring in the water and picking up the wooden spoon. Noticing he couldn't reach, Hylea turned the chair he was standing next to into a stepping stool receiving a grateful smile.

Before long the picnic was ready and placed carefully into an internally enlarged picnic basket. Loki picked it up off the table and watched his children run happily towards the door to put on their shoes. The adult immortals followed at a more sedate pace as the children headed through the front meadow towards the large tree that had a wooden rope swing attached to it on the opposite side. With the weather as beautiful as it was you could clearly see the mountain range that wasn't too far off in the distance. Looking up at the large tree above them, Hylea noticed a large crow watching them with what appeared to be a wistful look. With a smile, Hylea stuck her arm out and whistled a low tune. The crow turned to look at her and flew down with a quiet caw. Settling onto her arm the crow preened its feathers before cawing again.

"You are welcome to join us Hela." Hylea said softly. Blinking at her the crow flew off and landed in the long grass before transforming into a young beautiful girl that appeared to be half-dead.

"Hylea, is there a possibility you can…uh, you know reverse the curse that Odin put on me? I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life." Hela whispered softly. Hylea walked towards her and took a look at her pseudo-nieces curse.

"It will take a while, Hela so for now I can only place a glamour to prevent scaring your brothers." Hylea replied, weaving an intricate glamour spell that was keyed to Hela's desire to look whole again.

"That's all I can ask Hylea. At least you have not told me no." Hela said with a sigh as they both wandered over to where the boys and Loki had set up the picnic.

"Loki. Hela is here to join us." Hylea said as the girls approached the trio.

"Father. It is good to see you again after so long. I had long despaired the hold the Mad Titan had over you and it is good to see you free." Hela said as Loki stood and swept her up into a hug.

"It is good to see you again, my daughter." Loki returned his voice muffled by the fact he had buried his face into her hair.

"Daddy, is this our sister?" Fenris asked as the boys approached.

"Yes, my sons. This is Hela, your younger sister. There is only one other sibling you have yet to meet." Loki replied pulling away from his daughter and turning to face his sons.

"If she's our younger sister then why does she look older than us?" Sleipnir asked curiously.

"It is because you were both enchanted and I was instead cursed before being sent to Helheim. You did not grow because you were essentially asleep for centuries whilst I was not. However if it pleases you, I can revert to a younger form." Hela explained, earning a confused look from her brothers.

"What does 'revert' mean?" Fenris asked in his usual soft-spoken ways.

"It means to change." Hylea explained.

"Oh. Can you do that Hela?" Fenris asked, shyly.

"Of course. There we go." Hela replied as she focused her magic on changing into a five year old girl. Sleipnir was about the age of eight and Fenris was about the age of seven. If Jormungand were there then he'd be about the age of six.

"Now that we're all set and ready, how about we have lunch and maybe we can play a few games afterwards, hm?" Loki said as they all sat down on the blanket, positioned _just_ right in the long grasses under the tree. Fenris and Sleipnir beamed happily while Hela smiled shyly; it had been a long time since she'd been able to spend time with her father and even then she'd not been able to spend time with her brothers either, the only time she had was when she was so young she didn't actually remember. Hylea sat next to Loki and pulled out the plates and glasses while he pulled out the food. The feeling of happiness and peace surrounded them and only Loki felt the dull ache of his missing son.

Jormungand would join them soon, on her life Hylea swore.

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED, FLAMES ARE NOT.**


End file.
